


Balcony Scene

by Trobadora



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/pseuds/Trobadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"All right, Jacky-boy," he said, flashing his brightest smile, "let's have this out."</i> - Set after <i>Boom Town</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balcony Scene

"There we were, stranded on this really tiny space station, the hypercom broken, our vortex manipulators out of commission, and the next Agency spaceship days away. So I say to her ..."

The Doctor scowled into his drink, only listening to Jack's enthusiastic retelling of his exploits with half an ear. The purple, froofy concoction seemed to be mocking him. He poked at the greenish bar of Calidian Sea Ice sticking out of it. It was the fourth similar cocktail Jack had bought him.

As if it hadn't been perfectly clear from the first where Jack wanted this to go.

Finally he took a sip of the annoyingly bright concoction. It wasn't half bad.

Not that the other three had been.

"... Doctor, are you listening to me?"

He affected an innocent look. "Sorry, Captain, were you saying something?"

"If you'd rather not talk, I'm sure I can think of something else to do." Jack gave him a speculative leer.

"Don't even think it." He scowled. "Oh, what am I saying - you always think it! Incorrigible, you are."

Jack leaned back in his chair and sipped his own metallic-blue drink, entirely too pleased with himself. "I try my best."

He wouldn't be Captain Jack if he didn't, would he? The Doctor's scowl threatened to slip into a smile. He scowled harder.

Turning his head away from his infuriating companion, he looked around the bar. Rose was deep in conversation with an aquatic being from Thallas, the one with the fishbowl helmet and the silver-covered tentacles. (Jack had flirted with another one for a while earlier. Well, they _were_ gorgeous creatures, no doubt about that.) She looked utterly captivated.

Oops. Had he taken her to too many places lately where the aliens didn't look all that alien?

True enough, there were a lot of Time Lord-shaped species around. Which meant human-shaped, never mind that humanity itself hadn't reached the stars yet; convergent evolution of that kind was very common. Or morphic resonance, maybe - even the Time Lords had never been entirely certain about the cause.

Good choice, coming here, then. And for all that Raxacoricofallapatorius didn't exactly have the galaxy's most forgiving judicial system, this orbital habitat was a safe enough place to visit in this century.

He turned his attention back to Jack, who'd been uncharacteristically silent for a moment. The Captain was watching him, exuding warmth and sensuality, a lazy challenge.

But there was something in his eyes ... something that shouldn't be.

Perhaps it was time to disabuse him of a few notions. Make sure he understood. It was all well and good, flirting with the lad, but if he was starting to think ...

No. That was just not on, was it? Couldn't be.

He wouldn't let it.

"All right, Jacky-boy," he said, flashing his brightest smile, "let's have this out." He jumped up, waggling his fingers at the Captain.

Jack blinked, clearly thrown for a second, but took the proffered hand and let himself be dragged off to the gallery outside the bar room. Wide plastiglass windows looked out onto the city below. They were under the giant artificial dome of the orbital habitat, of course, but you wouldn't have been able to tell it from here.

A quick buzz with the sonic screwdriver, and one of the balcony doors was unlocked. There was just a narrow metal ledge along the wall, secured with a guard rail - nothing more than access to the escape chutes running down the side of the building.

He pulled the Captain outside, then locked the door again with a sonic twist.

For a moment they both looked out at the cityscape. Crisp night air, stars above, the crescent of the planet low in the sky, the illusion of _outside_ was perfect - it was beautiful as anything.

Fantastic place, really.

"Pretty place for a tryst," Jack commented lightly.

The Doctor huffed and turned on the narrow ledge. "That what you think this is?"

Jack smirked, batting his eyelashes outrageously. "Can't blame a guy for positive thinking."

The Doctor nodded at him, mock-seriously, then burst into a wide grin. "You just like a challenge, don't you?"

Captain Jack grinned back. "Seeing right through me, Doc." Cheeky as always. But that look in his eyes ...

The Doctor crowded Jack against a wide metal strut, effectively hiding them from view through the plastiglass. He leaned against the wall, his hands on both side of the Captain's head, and scowled down at his face. There was enough room for the two of them between the wall and the guard rail - just enough, and only because they were entirely in each other's space. Not that the human was objecting. The Doctor gave a small, dangerous smile that had Jack's eyes widen in apprehension - or was it anticipation? Never sure, with that one.

He cupped Jack's crotch with one hand and _squeezed_.

Jack gasped. For a moment, his façade slipped, and he looked utterly shocked. Then his eyes lit up in unabashed delight.

"So," the Doctor said brightly before Jack could come out with another provocative remark, "what exactly do we think we're doing here, Jack, my lad?" He squeezed again for emphasis.

Jack's lips were slightly parted now, and his breath definitely wasn't regular any more. Not that that stopped him. "Not sure what you're thinking," he quipped, insinuating his hands under the Doctor's jacket. "But I bet you can guess what I am." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You'd win that bet." Calmly, the Doctor undid the Captain's fly. Pop-pop-pop went the buttons. "Still. Even you can't seriously think it's wise."

"You know me, I'm a going-with-the-moment kind of guy."

And he was, taking this confrontation, unexpected though it must be, completely in stride. Too much so, in fact.

The Doctor wanted to see him rattled.

"Not much for thinking about consequences, are you?" His hand stilled on Jack's crotch as he looked down his nose at the Captain.

The playful leer he got in return was slightly marred by the shutter that was suddenly going up behind Jack's eyes. Rattled, all right. But even so, his hands were sliding under the Doctor's jumper, under his vest. Somehow while the Doctor was otherwise occupied, he'd managed to pull it out of his trousers.

The Doctor scowled. "I can't tiptoe around your sensibilities, Captain. Won't." A thin, challenging smile. "You want to travel with me, 's what you get." He pushed inside Jack's trousers and underwear, wrapped his hand around Jack's cock and pulled it out. _Hot, silky-smooth human skin. Brilliant._

He looked down. Trousers gaping open, his cock jutting out proudly, Jack's hips were pushing forward, moving against the Doctor's hand.

One of Jack's hands, hot against the Doctor's cooler skin, stroked up his back, then down again, and down, into his trousers, cupping his arse.

"Uh-uh," he chided. "None of that. Hold still, Captain."

Jack's teeth were gritted now, from arousal or something else. "Make your point," he ground out.

Oh yes, they understood each other perfectly.

He scowled, summoning his sarcasm from somewhere. "Not sure I can measure up to your hundreds of conquests."

Jack rolled his eyes, unperturbed. "I don't do _conquests_."

"Poor choice of words, then." The Doctor considered. His fingers fluttered up and down Jack's cock, and Jack's breathing stuttered. In retaliation, Jack squeezed his arse. He suppressed a shiver. "Not a casual acquaintance, me. For a lot of people, maybe. But not you. You're travelling with me, Captain - you know better than that."

"Was that a compliment, Doctor? I think I'm flattered."

They looked at each other, grinning identical grins for a moment.

Then the Doctor pressed his thumb against the sensitive spot just under the head of Jack's cock. Jack hissed, and his eyes fluttered closed.

"This? You and me? Definitely not wise. All around bad idea," the Doctor said conversationally, even as his hand wrung gasps from Jack. "Could have you, for a while. Could let you have me. But you're not stupid, are you? You already know how it goes." He grimaced. "Rose doesn't want to know, I don't think. Doesn't like to think about it. But you - you know how it's going to end."

How it always ended, inevitably, no matter how long he managed to keep someone with him. How it _must_ end when a Time Lord travelled with a human.

"Never imagined any differently," Jack said, his tone as carefully light as the Doctor's. His hand squeezed the Doctor's arse again, fingers dipping between his cheeks. Teasing. Tempting. "_Carpe diem_, Doctor. Enjoy the moment."

The Doctor regarded him thoughtfully, reading the challenge in Jack's expression. "You might not like what's next when the moment's through."

"You might not either," Jack threw back at him. "No reason not to have it." His cock was hot and heavy in the Doctor's hand, and leaking now. The Doctor spread the liquid around the head with his thumb, and Jack's voice trembled a little when he continued, "Otherwise we'd still be sitting up in the trees."

Jack's fingers sketched patterns on the Doctor's skin, and the Doctor shivered, involuntarily clenching his hand around the Captain. It was a toss-up which of them was in control here. Maybe neither of them.

"Oi! Speak for yourself."

Jack just grinned.

That was the thing about Jack. He took everything as it came, took pleasure in the moment. Jack was uniquely capable of not reaching for more, of taking things on their own terms. Being content with an uncertain future. Fantastic, really.

What had Keats called it? _Negative capability_, that was it.

Good old Keats.

The Doctor stood still for a long moment, then he let go of Jack's cock, pulling away. Jack made a wordless noise of protest, and even more so when the Doctor wrapped his hands around his wrists in a tight, almost painful grip and pulled them away from the Doctor's body.

"Doctor -"

"Shh." He put his hands on Jack's shoulders, holding him as far away as was possible in this constrained space, studying his face. Taking measure. Weighing.

How much did Jack really understand?

Finally he nodded, slowly. "Y'know, I just remembered something," he said brightly, raising his eyebrows.

Jack took the cue, of course. "Yes? And what would that be?"

The Doctor flashed him a wide grin. "Never been much for being wise, myself." And he slid to his knees and swallowed Jack's cock down in one smooth motion.


End file.
